


Incorrect Deductions.

by Anna_banana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Greg and John have a chat in which John realises he’s deduced something entirely wrong. Sherlock knew better, obviously.





	Incorrect Deductions.

They are watching the football together at 221B Baker Street when it happens. Normally they would go to a pub but Sherlock was occupied with some experiment or other in his room so for a change the rest of the place was quiet.

“I’m sorry,” John says suddenly at half time, and that’s when Greg’s confusion starts. 

“About what mate?” He asks. 

The complete bafflement must be showing heavily on his face because the other man quickly tries to backtrack. 

“Er, you know what it doesn’t matter ignore me, this is about to start soon anyway.”

John is rambling and refuses to look Greg in the eye, instead staring intently at some betting ad on the TV. Based on that, Greg knows for a fact it isn’t nothing. No matter what Sherlock says he’s not that awful of a detective. Not to mention the fact that half time only just started. 

Greg turns in his chair and stares at the side of John’s face, stating his intent but unable to fully look him in the eye due to John’s insistent starting at the telly.

“You’ve already said sorry mate, so you might as well explain what you’re apologising for.”

“Your crush on Sherlock,” John mutters suddenly, barely moving his eyes from the screen. 

At that Greg splutters, barely avoiding chocking on his beer and it’s only at that point John looks at him. 

“You think I fancy Sherlock?” Greg asks. He realises he’s screeching loudly and clears his throat in embarrassment. 

“It’s kind of obvious,” comes the reply. “Whenever you’re with Sherlock and me you always get a far away look in your eye. You know like you’re fantasising about something. After that you always look between us and glare, therefore jealous. I’ve never seen that look on your face when it’s just us so it must be Sherlock.”

As the explanation goes on, Greg flushes in embarrassment, knowing exactly what he’s been caught doing. By the end of John’s speech however, Greg can’t help but laugh out loud at the conclusions John has drawn from it. 

“Well, I have been doing those things, but it’s not for the reasons you think,” Greg says finally, since laughing doesn’t seem to be a good enough answer of ‘hell no’ for the other man.

John just simply raises an eyebrow at him in response, clearly expecting a proper explanation. Greg sighs and downs the remainder of his beer. Sure he doesn’t want to tell John what’s up but we’ll aware he has no other option.

“When I’m with you and Sherlock I fantasise about me and Mycroft, I glare because there’s no me and Mycroft, happy?” 

Greg’s response is muttered and he can’t help but to glare a bit at John. He’s glad his friend doesn’t think that about him but he’s also annoyed that a confession has been forced out of him. 

Before either of the men can say anything more a loud banging noise interrupts them. Sherlock walks into the living room, opening and closing doors with no sense of care, and- is that some kind of organ in his hand? Just as Greg is going to ask, Sherlock once again buts in.

“I knew it,” he exclaims triumphantly and Greg just covers his face with his hands, sighing. 

“Mycroft feels similarly,” he continues. 

Greg gapes openly at him but before he can ask Sherlock to explain the detective is already sweeping out the room, typical.

“I thought Mycroft glaring at me was just an older brother thing,” John says slowly, realisation of what Sherlock means slowly dawning. 

Sherlock turns around once more and Greg is excited by the prospective of trying to grill the man about his brother. The detective just sighs directly at John however before heading back to his room once more.

The door slams shut.

“Bloody typical,” Greg mutters to John, except now, he’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if there’s more mistakes, I have edited but I may have missed some :)


End file.
